Night Stalker
by AnimalCops
Summary: For months there has been a murderer on the loose, rarely has he been seen. He strikes at night, before disappearing back into the darkness where he had come from.


_**A/N from A.C.: Yeah, so... Read the warnings definitely. Serious. This isn't fluff. You can thank all the crazy unsolved crime shows that I watch. Also, apologies for using 'Sable' as Weiss' last name. Weiss POV.**__****_

_**Warnings from A.C.: AU, gore, rape, yaoi, OoC, character death**_

A scream let out in the near silence of the room, soft foot falls against cold concrete floors. The dull thud of a body hitting the floor, lifeless and still, in a small pool of blood sounded out moments after. Bright crimson eyes glanced around before the familiar sound of those footfalls getting faster until they completely  
>disappeared.<p>

I crept out of the shadows I was hiding in once I was sure that the man was gone. These murders have been going on for quite a while and no one is sure what it is exactly. The newspapers are going crazy about the sudden deaths that have been going on since last month. I was hired to look more into them.

Rapes and murders to be exact. The victims never were less than brutally mangled by their killer. How am I supposed to get him without dying? How the hell will I even be able to see anything but those glowing crimson eyes?

I flicked on my flashlight and took in a deep breath, walking over to the body in the eerie warehouse. A shudder ran down my spine - one of those ones that you can't control and your entire body shakes - when I saw the body. A pit of dread and nausea clumped in my stomach, making me want to vomit but I choked it down.

The young man couldn't have been over his low twenties... It was pretty damn obvious he was raped and, yeah, we can't even tell who the mystery killer is by his come. The DNA isn't even confirmed as human!

The kid's neck was slit, pretty deep too, blood was still oozing out... His chest was ripped up by what looked like claws; the marks were long and deep but too wide to be from a knife. His legs were bent at an odd angle... It was entirely possible they were broken.

Maybe he was just really flexible?

Shiva, I hate my job sometimes. I pulled my cell phone out and called the local police station - no, I don't work there.

"Hello, you've reached the Midgar police station, how may I direct your call?"

Dear fucking Shiva. I could practically hear the chick chewing her gum into the phone. "This is Weiss Sable, I need to speak with Valentine."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as her valley girl voice came back at me, "Alright, Mister Sable, I'll connect you to him now."

Is it bad that I could just picture her as a blonde flipping through a fashion magazine or checking her nails? Fucking annoying people.

Three rings of the phone later and Vincent Valentine's smooth voice met my ears, "Sable."

"Valentine." I responded curtly.

"Did you find another one?"

"Yeah. Fresh too. The bastard just killed him when I showed up. Kid's fucked up bad, Valentine."

Vincent's voice suddenly perked up, or perked up as much as a stoic tightass can, "You showed up in time to see him killed? That's amazing, Weiss!"

"Not really, Val, it was at the old warehouse down on LOVELESS avenue."

"Damnit... And it's way past midnight too. Did you see anything, Sable?"

I silently wondered why he worked so late - or early depending on how you want to put it. "Red eyes..."

"Red eyes," he repeated dully, "Is that all?"

"It was fucking pitch black in there, Valentine. I don't have night vision."

"But you noticed the eye color well enough?" He asked skeptically.

"They were glowing."

"I don't know if I should thank you for the information or congratulate you on the wonderful imagination you have."

"Don't be such an ass," I hissed into the phone, turning to walk out of the warehouse, "I'm risking my life to get information for you."

"Well, you never were asked-"

"Bullshit! You hired me, Valentine!" 

"It _is_ your job, Sable."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the warehouse, shining my flashlight in front of me so I wouldn't walk into something, "I know it's my-" I stopped dead in my tracks and kept the light shining down an alleyway.

"Sable?"

"R- Red eyes, Vincent…"

And they were getting closer…

I let out a gasp and dropped my phone, turning on my heel and taking off down the road. I could hear the killer's feet meeting the ground behind me and tried to run faster. A loud yelp left my lips as I was slammed into the wall of the warehouse. I was staring into those bright crimson eyes, my whole body trembling as strong hands pressed me to the wall.

Fuck… I was going to die…

And that was the only thought going through my head.

"You… You're the killer?" I whispered pathetically, knowing that I couldn't escape or out run him.

"Indeed." The relaxing tone of his voice and the soft accent definitely caught me off guard. "And you, my lovely one, are just what I need to finish my hunt for the night…"

My breath caught in my throat as sharp claws dug into my shoulders and I could see thick black hair fall in front of his eyes. Something twitched behind him and my eyes went wide(er). Were those _wings_? "But…. You already killed someone…"

"You are correct, but I can't just let the man who saw me go alive, can I?" He laughed darkly and one of the clawed hands left my shoulder to grip my chin and force my head back against the wall. In the blink of an eye he pushed me and I fell to the ground, kicking up the dust off the ground as I landed.

I quickly pushed myself up so I was sitting up and supported with my arms, "Just… Just let me go… Please…"

The killer dropped his pants and then knelt over me, pulling off my pants and my boxers. I grit my teeth and snarled at him kicking my legs to try and make it more difficult for him. He growled and the wing looking things behind him suddenly moved and I felt cold metal clamp around each of my legs, keeping them still as he pulled off my clothes and spreading them once he was done.

He crawled over me, the metal clamps moving to grip my upper thighs and dig into my flesh. He hissed in my ear as he positioned himself between my legs and I felt the blunt tip of his member rub against me. "I don't like when my prey fights back."

"O- Oh… Oh, please don't do this!" I tried to bush him away by his shoulders but he just pulled my hands away from him and held them above my head on the ground.

"You don't get a say in that I'm afraid, pretty one." He growled in my ear as he slammed into me.

I screamed as pain burst through my body and he didn't even wait, he just kept pounding into my unwilling body as fast as he could, taking the pleasure as I cried out and sobbed.

"You're lucky… I'm feeling… generous today…" He panted out, moving one hand to grip my throat tightly, claws digging in.

I screamed louder, hoping someone out come and save me but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

His claws dug deeper and he moved fast, tearing off large chunks of flesh to let blood fall and drip down onto the ground. My voice cracked when I tried to scream louder, my vision started to go hazy when I realized that I lost too much blood.

This was it…

My death? I hope you're fucking happy, Valentine… I hope you catch him…

"Remember…"

His voice… That _murder_…

"Nero…"


End file.
